Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: World of Light
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: World of Light are legendary heroes and champions, protectors of their world, Skylands, as well as the main playable characters in the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies series. Using their powerful abilities, the Skylanders defended their world for generations, keeping peace and balance. At one point, Omega Chrysalis banished many of the Skylanders to Earth, while others arrived by different means. Far away from the magic of Skylands, they shrunk and turned into immobile figures, requiring a Portal of Power in order to return to Skylands and come back to life. Recruited by Portal Masters or graduated from episode list, a new Skylander's image is engraved onto The Book of Skylanders with Ponies and is bound to it. Overview On December 7, 2009, a Nintendo Direct ended with a cutscene that featured the entire roster of Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies characters going up against a mysterious foe known as Omega Chrysalis with an army of Changelings. They were all seemingly vaporized (except for Spyro and Scootaloo who managed to escape on his Portal) along with the rest of the universe. Spyro and Scootaloo on a mysterious planet and embarked on a mission to save everyone who are revealed to have been captured and cloned, with the help of Spirits. Gameplay The player starts with Skylanders as the only fighter available in the party. The fighter travels in an overworld map where they encounter puppet fighters on their way, which are possessed by spirits. Once they are defeated, their spirit is obtained by the player, which can be equipped by the fighter. The fighter will also encounter other playable characters. Defeating them adds the fighter to the party. Spirit Fights Conditions Main article: Spirits Plot The story begins with Optimus Prime introducing the player to the world of Equestria as well as its protectors, the Skylanders. Morbot leading the majority of the playable characters (both heroes and villains) against an incoming army of Changelings (with Princess Twilight claiming that each of the fighters has to defeat about Changelings). Before the battle begins, the exteriors of the Changelings disintegrate and the glowing cores are absorbed by a mysterious being known as Omega Chrysalis. However, Discord realizes from a vision that Omega Chrysalis set them up and the whole thing was a trap, but Discord was too late to warn his allies about the outcome. A fully energized Omega Chrysalis then creates the aiming beams of light that decimate every fighter they hit; regardless of their agility, power or defenses. Thankfully, Spyro and Scootaloo is the only exception and manages to flee on his Warp Star. Omega Chrysalis magical light then quickly engulfs the world, its other characters, and eventually the entire universe. Omega Chrysalis turns the captive fighters into puppets, and then rests comfortably in the north behind a force field. Following me through the portal, he meets Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Rescue Bots. Optimus Prime then explains that the believe Core of Light had been galaxy by Prof. Omega Chrysalis, who went on to use it to form a puppet fighters with everypony; they have stolen energy from each world. Since Omega Chrysalis' lair cannot be found, they start with the other worlds first. Spyro and Scootaloo crashes into a hill on a Skylands. After defeating spirits and freeing fighters from Omega Chrysalis control, Omega Chrysalis sends Giga Spike, Arkeyan King, and Hydra to stop the fighters. However, the fighters defeat the bosses, severely weakening Omega Chrysalis and destroying the force field. The fighters then go after Omega Chrysalis. Omega Chrysalis attempts to stop them with a puppet Changeling, but the fighters defeat it easily. The fighters then attack and defeat Omega Chrysalis, but... List of Skylanders Trailers Gallery tied up]] gets destroyed along with Omega Chrysalis]] Trivia * Ninjini, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy are the only Skylanders whom Hugo called out by their names in the console versions of World of Light, since they are the ones that you start the game with that come along with the console Starter Pack. When another Skylander appears, he just refers to them as "A Skylander!" * The console starter pack for World of Light are the only console starter packs without a female Skylander. References # ↑ Toys For Bob's Rewarding Skylanders Flight # ↑ Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies preview: Babes in toyland